


"The Scottish Play"?

by aljohnson



Series: The YACI-verse (Modern AU) [6]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Films, Fluff, Gen, Meta, Modern AU, The Scottish Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's a Shakespeare fan, Phryne supports the arts. Naturally, they're both keen to see the new movie version of one of The Bard's classics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Scottish Play"?

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought for a second that I could resist this, you are very, very wrong...

Friday 2nd October 2015 

 

"Are you quite sure about this? It does last two hours. And there's all the stuff before it even starts."

"I'll be fine. I've been to the Ladies. And besides, if I _do_ need to nip out, I can rely on your expert knowledge to fill me in on whatever I miss."

"And if what you miss is Michael Fassbender in a state of undress?"

"Then I expect you to record it on your phone."

"Phryne!"

"I'm just joking Jack! I'll expect you to buy me the DVD in due course."

"I'm not sure how I feel about the possibility of you freeze-framing Fassbender's cock on our TV Screen..."

"Well I will have to find something to do when I'm on maternity leave."

"I'm fairly sure we'll be busy enough during the two weeks you're allowing yourself."

"Followed by months of light administration work Jack. And on the sofa."

Jack helped Phryne up the stairs towards their seats. She was obviously pregnant now, her belly very pronounced. Jack thought she was blooming; Phryne thought that her ankles were getting puffy.

“I would hope you’re eager to see this for reasons other than the leading man’s, well, assets.”

“Of course. And if I do have to nip out I do actually know the text quite well.”

“You do?”

“I played Lady Macbeth at Uni once.”

“And I’m only finding this out now?”

“A woman must have some mystery Jack.”

As they reached their seats, three rows from the back and in front of the projector, Jack took the popcorn, the water and the jelly babies from Phryne, allowing her to settle herself in her seat before carefully handing her the items and sitting next to her.

"And remind me why it's so important to see it this weekend?"

"Because the director is a friend of a friend of Ray's, and opening weekend box office figures are very important to his future career. We're practically being philanthropists Jack."

Jack tried not to snort at the absurdity of the contribution of two tickets at a suburban art-house cinema to worldwide box office takings. Phryne carefully opened the bottle of water.

"Everything all right in there?" Jack asked, his voice soft and warm as Phryne gently passed her hand over her stomach.

Phryne smiled, "I think so. There's... a bit of movement. I think?"

"Really?" replied Jack, his face crinkling with warmth. "Wow. You are amazing Phryne." Leaning across he kissed her gently on the mouth. He couldn't quite believe it sometimes still, even with the ever present copy of the scan photograph in his wallet.

"Well I've always thought so," retorted Phryne brightly with a cheeky smile as she broke their kiss. She sat back in her seat and chewed noisily on the popcorn as they waited for the lights to go down.

"I was thinking..." said Jack, taking the opportunity to pick at the popcorn himself, "that we might want to start thinking about furniture..."

"For the nursery?" Phryne screwed up her lips as she considered this. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Phryne, the time will fly by. We're over half way there already..."

"Hmm." Phryne stroked her bump once more, casting her eyes downwards as she did. She didn't really want to face that fact. "Maybe. Did you have any thoughts? I don't really know where you buy furniture for a nursery."

Jack took a deep breath. "Well. What I think we need is something practical, hard wearing, flexible. That can grow and accommodate the changing needs of a busy family."

"Jack do you have a plan? It sounds like you've thought about this."

"As I keep on telling you Phryne, I am a man with a plan."

Phryne smiled, "well do carry on..."

"Thank you. Now, they have a catalogue, and an app for your phone, and I've bought from them before." Phryne raised a quizzical eyebrow. "And it would be somewhat 'Robinson'" continued Jack.

"As opposed to somewhat 'aristocracy'?" Phryne teased.

"Yes," said Jack, hesitantly.

"Well go on Jack, I'm very intrigued."

"It's, well, it's IKEA."

Before Phryne could respond the lights quickly faded and the trailers for forthcoming attractions started playing. In the darkness Jack smiled and helped himself to more of Phryne's popcorn.


End file.
